Felines and Canines Don't Mix
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Taylor, Bella's cousin, is a demi-god who is assigned to hunt down monsters around Forks. It just so happens her cousin's wedding is coming up. So she and Katie Gardner decide to check up on Bella and Charlie. At the wedding the unexpected happens; someone imprints on Taylor. As the drama unfolds with Bella, another wolf imprints on Katie. Can felines and canines fall in love? R&R!


"I can't do this Chiron." I protested to the wise old centaur.

"Why ever not?" He seemed genuinely confused and surprised.

"Because I haven't seen my cousin and uncle in years. They hate me. I missed her birthday, graduation, and I'm about to miss her wedding."

"Her wedding? Well this is great! You'll already have a cover."

"Chiron, she already knows I'm a demi-god. That's part of the reason she resents me. Because she knows why I've missed all these things." I sighed.

"Taylor, you have to go. You need to protect her and everyone else in Forks."

I bit my lip and thought that over. It's true that I'll be protecting my family if I go to Forks to look for and exterminate the monsters residing around the town of Forks. That tiny town has some serious bad luck.

"Fine. I'll go. But I want Katie to come with me." I told him.

So that's how I'm now sitting on the couch at my uncle's house, hearing his lecture about missing very important dates in my cousin's life.

"Charlie, I'm here now aren't I? And I'm pretty sure a wedding is more important than a graduation. Wait, does Bella even know I'm here?"

"Well… no."

"Charlie! I'm going to her fiancé's house to see her. Come on Katie."

"The Cullens' house isn't too far. Good luck. She'll be really mad." Charlie warns.

"We've got this."

I grab the keys to the car we rented and drive towards the address Charlie told me. I pull up and my jaw drops. Nice place. I shake my head and climb out. I stick my hands in my pockets and push down my nervousness. I cannot have my hair sticking up. That's really embarrassing. So, my mom is Ailuros, Greek goddess of cats. So I have characteristics of cats. Like my eyes **(A/N: link on profile)**, my body built, and other things. Sometimes I have cat ears and tail. But that's only sometimes. And I always land on my feet and some other cat characteristics. It's funny, Bella is so clumsy and I'm the opposite.

"Bella! You've got visitors!" Someone calls. How do they know we're for Bella?

I wave slightly as my cousin waits on the porch as we walk towards her. She's frowning deeply. Yep. She's pissed.

"Hey Bella. I made it." I say weakly.

"Taylor, where the hell have you been for the past three years? You didn't send a letter back when I told you I was moving to Forks! You didn't even acknowledge the fact I was in the hospital multiple times! Or I graduated! I'm surprised you even made it for my wedding." She shrieks. I wince at each accusation.

"Bella, you understand why I couldn't visit. It was too dangerous. And of course I made your wedding. After all, it is a very important time in any woman's life."

"You're not just here for the wedding are you." She states it more than she asks it.

"No. I'm so sorry Bella. But… this is very important. There are monsters all over the place around here. And we need to hunt them down." I reply bowing my head in shame.

"You can't!"

"And why is that?" I ask, my eyes shining with irritation.

"Come in and I'll explain it to you. I mean, you guys aren't exactly humans. Especially you Taylor."

"I take offense to that." I grumble.

"Edward! Carlisle! I need you!" Bella calls, totally ignoring me. Ouch. That hurts.

A young blond man and a teenager with bronze hair come up. They lead us to this office or whatever. That's when I notice they both have topaz eyes. And their scent.

"Monsters!" I gasp.

"Good monsters. They're like… who is that Cyclops?" Bella quickly replies.

"Tyson. And he's different. He's a demi-god." I dead-pan.

"Taylor, this is Edward my fiancé and Carlisle, his father."

"Explain."

"We are vampires. But we don't feed off humans. We are vegetarians. And I only turn humans if they are dying and have no other choice." Carlisle tries to explain.

"Hades must hate you." I mutter.

"Pardon?" He asks.

"We're demi-gods. Our parents are Greek gods. And you're the monsters we're hunting. But don't worry, we won't. But we'll hunt down others that aren't as… kind as you guys."

"Demi-gods? Who are your parents?" Carlisle seems to be very interested and excited.

"Her mom is Demeter. Mine is Ailuros, goddess of cats." I reply slightly wary of him.

"Fascinating. I wonder if the Volturi know of your existence."

"Doubt it. Not many mortals know of our existence. And you didn't either. And you're the monsters." I snort.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. But we don't really have anything to wear." Katie mumbles.

"I'll help." A girl zooms, literally zooms, in and says to us.

"This is Alice." Bella introduces.

"Nice to meet you." I reply.

"Tomorrow me and Rosalie will help you guys get ready before we start on Bella."

"Um… okay?"

**The Next Day**

"Are you guys done yet?" I ask impatiently. I've been standing outside the bathroom for two hours now and they still aren't done with Bella yet. They finished me and Katie hours ago but apparently Bella needs all the help she can get.

"Almost! Bring in Charlie and Renee!" Alice calls back out.

I roll my eyes but comply. I walk down the hall and see them studying the graduation caps.

"Alice requests your presence." I say. They both look up and gasp. I've known Renee and Charlie for a long time and I still consider Renee my aunt.

"Oh Taylor! You're beautiful!" Renee gasps.

"Really? What if I show you this?" I extend my arm and show them my tattoo I got when I got claimed. All my siblings, only two at the moment, have it. Including Jack, who is eight.

"Where on Earth did you get it?" Renee asks disapprovingly.

"Camp." I reply with a grin. Then I lead them to the bathroom. I drag Katie out and we walk outside where the guests are already gathering. Suddenly we're called over by four teenagers Bella's age and a year older than us.

"So what is your connection to Bella?" The girl with brown hair asks.

"I'm her cousin. This is my friend Katie." I reply.

"You're Bella's cousin?" She gasps.

"Yeah. I'm Taylor. Who are you and why is it so surprising I'm related to Bella?"

"I'm Jessica. This is Erik, Mike, and Angela. And Bella is so… plain and clumsy. You're… gorgeous and graceful. I thought maybe you were cousins with the Cullens."

"Nope. Her father and my father are brothers."

They nod in understanding. When I reach up to brush a stray strand of hair away from my face, their eyes are glued to my tattoo. I smirk and go to talk to someone I haven't seen in a while.

"Hey Billy." I greet. The older man looks up and seems surprised by my transition. Have I mentioned my catlike characteristics appeared after I got claimed?

"Taylor. You… changed."

"Yeah. I guess I have. Haven't seen you in a while." I reply with laughter shining in my eyes. He cracks a grin.

"Indeed. Is that a tattoo I spot?" His eyes close in on my brand.

"Yeah. I got it at camp. In honor of my mom who was obsessed with cats. Or so my dad tells me." I explain. Not a total lie.

"I see. Oh Taylor, this is Seth Clearwater and his mother Sue. You remember them don't you?"

"Yeah! Man, you've grown significantly. What are you? Six feet seven? This is my friend Katie. My dad wouldn't let me come unless I brought a friend with me."

They nod politely at us and I notice Seth seems to find something very awful smelling. I sniff the air and smell monsters like the Cullens. But they have topaz eyes. They're vegetarians. But Seth smells different. Like a different type of monster. Then I remember the Quileute legends. He's a good monster too. Damn. I'm out of luck. I wanted a fight!

"Well it was nice seeing you guys again." I say politely before walking over to Renee. We all stand as the music plays and Charlie walks Bella down the aisle. We sit down and listen as they say their vows. I look away uncomfortably as they kiss way longer than necessary.

"Come on. Reception time." Katie whispers to me. I nod and we get up. Alice grins as she and Jasper walk over to us.

"Hey! Emmett is about to make a toast." She informs us.

We nod and take a seat beside them. Emmett makes a barely veiled reference to being a vampire while Jessica goes on and on about Edward falling for Bella who isn't as decorated as Jessica. Charlie lists all the things he can do because he's a police officer while Alice hopes Bella will have a better sense of fashion and Renee sings a song like she's drunk. But Edward has a very heartfelt speech. I almost cry after it. _Almost_ is the key word there. Then people go to the dance floor. I laugh as Seth and me dance goofily.

"You're pretty good at this kid." I giggle happily. Then I notice Edward and Bella sneaking away. Seth also notices. "You're a werewolf."

"How did you figure it out?" He asks as we continue dancing.

"I'm a demi-god. I could sense monsters filling this whole place. And because of who my mother is I can smell different monsters." I whisper.

"I see."

"But I must go now. I'm starving."

I step away and sneak inside. Then I climb out of a window and crawl onto the roof. I take a deep breath and sneak to the edge. Bella is dancing with a Quileute in jeans. Jacob maybe? They're arguing. Oh no. He's a werewolf too. I rush away and signal to Katie to follow me. Then I go back to the part of the roof overlooking Bella and Jacob. He's shaking now and I see Seth running next to Katie. I growl and leap off the roof, landing lightly on my feet. Seth then pushes Jacob away from Bella while I stand protectively in front of her. My ears and tail appear and I narrow my cat-like eyes.

"Taylor? What the hell are you?" Jacob asks.

"Let's see, I'm a demi-god while you're a werewolf. Funny how these things happen. Now just step away from Bella." I hold my hands out in front of me.

Two other boys come out of the woods to restrain Jacob. How many wolves are needed to restrain one Jacob? Three. I meet one boy's eyes and it feels like everything else in the world vanishes. I blink and shake my head. Focus Taylor.

"Jacob, just leave." Edward hisses.

"I'll kill you." Jacob growls.

Finally, _finally_, Katie appears by my side breathless. What in the name of Hades took her so long? She holds out her arms and the grass wraps around Jacob's legs.

"Not going anywhere." She gasps out.

"Dude, it's ten yards from the reception to here." I tell her.

"Shut up."

I shake my head and look up in alarm when I hear growling. Like canine growling. I never liked dogs. It's coming from Jake. Yet another boy, whoa man, come out from the woods and drags Jacob away. Seth and one of the boys follows. The other stands there looking at me longingly. I feel a weird pull towards him.

"Embry. Come on." The man snaps. The boy blinks and reluctantly follows him.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"That was Sam Uley and his pack. Quil and Embry were those boys with him." Edward replies.

"I knew that. Never mind. I'm going back to the reception. I want to dance again." I start back towards the reception and Emmett stands in front of me.

"Want to dance?" He asks with a grin.

"Is Rosalie okay with it?"

"Yeah. She and Jasper are dancing while Alice is dancing with Charlie." He replies.

I laugh and take his hands. But as I dance I can't stop thinking about that boy Embry.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome! Tell me what you think. Love you all!


End file.
